


Mr.Cute.

by rashyhobbit



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashyhobbit/pseuds/rashyhobbit
Summary: 現代AU。在盲目的人心裡，總有許多外人無法理解的同義詞。





	Mr.Cute.

藍天，白雲，氣溫72.5°F，濕度60%RH，具有自來水及電力設備的城市，遍布醫療及飲食、安全飲用水的設施，適宜人類居住......生物學家紐特抱著研究計畫，垂頭喪氣地走在街上。

唯獨不適合他一個人。  
Newt Scamander.

他左手拎著跟著他一同出生入死、上山下海、搭過牛車上過郵輪的皮箱，另一手抱著簡單裝訂的樣書以及幾張審查資料，同時思考下一次的考察計畫經費、家裡寵物的伙食費、以及在說服、談判的過程中他能改進的弱點或動之以情說之以理的手段。

就現階段而言，環境保育與瀕危物種保育與經濟發展是相抵制的，從他的研究、推廣之路就困難重重，少有企業主願意將資源挹注在他的研究計畫身上，更何況是出版如何認識保育類瀕危生物的書籍，簡直毫無獲利前景可言。  
雖然研究所的教授鄧不利多對他的計畫很支持，但不到最後關頭他還是想靠自己，但研究經費跟研究成果出版的洽談都不是很理想。

「唉。」他嘆了口氣，這時候肚子蠕動的咕嚕聲響起，他才想起來今天從起床匆忙地出門、密集地趕行程在幾個出版社、投資商之間奔走，直到現在已經過了中午用餐時間他依然滴水未進。

說「滴水」也許有些偏差，在公司裡等候的時候有喝到幾杯招待的茶水緩解飢餓，但這只在全神貫注、腎上腺素飆高時有用，等到整個人放鬆下來，身體就開始抗議了。胃如果是動物的話，恐怕早就「哼嗤、哼嗤！」地在他腳邊拱來拱去，責備這個飼主的失職了吧。

腦子裡想到長得像胃袋的小動物正在挨餓，他瞬間就不能把「肚子餓」只當成自己的事了，她摀著「胃」抬頭張望，尋找四周是否有提供餐飲、並尚未休息的店家。往前繼續走著，路過了某個巷口、一名手抱著麵包牛皮紙袋的婦人與他擦身而過，另一手牽著正興高采烈大啖動物造型麵包的小孩，擁有這麵包彷彿就像握有夢幻遊樂園的入場券一樣興奮。

他看向母子來時的方向並往轉角走入，飢腸轆轆、身心皆飢餓的Newt立馬看見一處麵包店，透過門邊的玻璃隱約看出有座位區。

正好是下午的出爐時間，排隊等著選購麵包點心的人潮及像剛剛的母子抱著紙袋、面露心滿意足的微笑走出來的顧客絡繹不絕，隨著門開開啟啟，香氣及門鈴清脆的叮噹聲響傳播到每個人的耳裡心底。於是他決定將目標鎖定那間看起來熱鬧又溫暖的店鋪。

Newt滿懷著期待握著門把、推門而入，映入眼簾的是木質與白色交織的柔和色調，中間是招呼客人的結帳點餐櫃檯，看起來是店長的矮胖男人正忙碌結帳著；右半邊是麵包點心陳列區，幾個橫式長形的兩層架擺滿從基本款吐司到進階版的丹麥水果起酥應有盡有，走道中央放置像是大型三層式下午茶點心盤的陳列架，放置活靈活現的動物造型麵包，那些動物簡直就像在小窩爬上爬下一樣，旁邊聚了一群小孩子用閃亮的眼神盯著麵包看。

身穿烘焙師服裝的年輕小夥子舉高麵包盤在各處穿梭補上陸續出爐的麵點。

生動又頗具童趣的動物姿態讓Newt一時間竟也看得目不轉睛，但他的目的是現在、立刻、馬上解決飢餓的問題，而非選購與外帶，所以他筆直地往中央點餐區移動，並選了可頌搭配紅茶歐蕾的下午茶套餐。

蓄著小鬍子男人熱情地招呼他，親切的外型與語調讓人頓生親近之感，何況他還能用烘焙師的手捕捉到動物的靈活姿態，更是難得。  
秉著熱愛動物的興趣，Newt忍不住衝著對方說了句「你把動物的外型捏得真好，那隻泡泡鸚鵡低頭睡覺得樣子太逼真了。」

一般客人的稱讚都是「好可愛」、「好生動」，老闆難得聽到如此貼切又詳盡的評語，霎時覺得如遇知音，嘴巴和眼睛張得像甜甜圈，說這都歸功於某次看到電視上的野生動物特輯，跟一般的介紹節目有多麼地不一樣、如何引人入勝，因此給了他不少的靈感云云，Newt一聽，怎麼那麼剛好是之前受教授之託當顧問的那次特別企劃。

他整個人不知道該害羞裝作不知道好、還是要坦白謝謝對方的欣賞才好，只好側過頭死命盯著櫃檯旁擺放的百合，覺得臉頰到耳朵彷彿也剛從石窯裡出爐。

眼見客人好像不是很感興趣，眼睛沒往他這看一眼、只顧著東張西望的樣子，老闆收斂了自己過度的熱情，輕咳自我介紹道：「您應該是第一次光臨本店吧？沒看過您的樣子」伸出手，「我是Jacob，您的紅茶等會兒手工現泡之後會跟可頌一起送到您桌上，請問您怎麼稱呼？」

紐特迅速轉回頭回握老闆的手、張嘴回答「Newt」的時候忽然被花粉嗆到、「哈啾－－」打了個噴嚏。  
但幸好老闆好像只是錯愕了一秒，並沒有太介意他這個怪人不衛生的突發事故，逕將裝了餐具的餐盤交給他讓他先到位子上等候。

「好少見……英國人好奇怪……」

他沒有細聽老闆的呢喃，直接轉向左邊的內用座位區，由於這複合式麵包坊的座位區不大，容納的座位數量不多（桌子間保持的距離讓人感到隱私與舒適），有道是天不從人願，他千里迢迢從荒野來到大都市、結束一天的奔走終於找到了讓人想在這用餐的小餐坊、並且點了餐，而內用區儼然已經客滿；尋不著座位等於無法在此飽餐一頓，沒留意到這裡是大都市、跟野外或鄉下的空閒不一樣，沒先找座位就衝動跑去點餐的結果讓紐特再度感覺到手提的文件包沉甸甸的重量，雙肩也無力地垂下。

「Mr.Scamander？」

正當Newt失望地轉身離開時，有個人喚住他。  
他又往座位區四處張望了一會兒，發現某桌的客人與他四目相對，往後爬梳的整齊黑髮、臉頰上的痣和嚴肅的表情，他想起了他的名字、是之前在M企業爭取研究經費談判時的代表－－「Mr.Graves？」

嚴格說起來，那是場言詞犀利的交鋒。  
過程相當激烈，並不像之前申請經費或拉贊助時，各研究機構或企業言詞委婉但結論都很明顯易懂的「可」或「不可」，Mr.Graves的質問非常細微但皆切入重點，直到結束前都很難從中任何一段應對捕捉到對方的意向，結束後他繼續在公寓準備下一趟田野調查的資料，然後收到M企業的通知書：同意贊助。

而且金額為數不少。

但他現在遇到了個問題。  
在都會的小巷子麵包坊裡遇到了贊助商，但說起來他們並不是會共進午餐的朋友關係。生意夥伴也許會以聚餐等等攏絡感情、放鬆情緒達到協商的目的，但對方現在只是雙手交握、置於桌沿，偏著頭看著自己。對方的雙人桌對面亦正擺著一套餐具，上頭有剩餘的餐點，顯見同席者應只是暫時離席。基於上述種種，Newt見對方喚他而沒有要繼續攀談或其他的表示，摸不著頭緒的只能投以回望。

也許是覺得這樣不是辦法，那男人起身拉開了對面的座椅、比了手勢表示請他入座。  
Newt抱著資料戰戰兢兢地走到對方所在的區域，看Graves輕點頭向貼心的金色捲髮侍者收拾那套才吃了一半、茶甚至還冒著熱氣的餐點，心生疑惑。

「沒想到會在這遇到您，Mr.Graves，謝謝您騰出座位給我。」本持禮貌，Newt盛人之惠（以前的與現在的），率先向對方道謝。  
「舉手之勞，我也沒想到會遇到你，Mr.Scamander.」Graves淺笑道。  
「希望我沒有打擾到您與朋友的聚餐，剛剛這裡應該有人坐吧，我以為你朋友只是暫時離開？」  
「沒有，她有事先走了。」  
「呃？」

是女伴，而且吃了一半就離開不會再回來，若只是有事、應該也是雙方一起離席，即使遲鈍、不會讀氣氛如他，他也能大概感覺出這不是個適合點頭之交之間的話題。  
正當Newt想道歉的時候，對方好似不介意地、面色自然地接續了這個話題。

「你跟我交手過也知道，我很不擅長哄人開心跟聊天。」

Newt知道Graves所指為何，跟對方交手的場合儘管只有那麼一次、他也在對方的詰問中不自覺絞盡腦汁、激發所有腎上腺素地提出所有理想佐以現實面的數據滔滔不絕，過程中雖然激烈但不落入個人或窠臼，讓他相當印象深刻，並了解Graves言詞之有禮但講求效率而直白的風格，想像他不久前坐在這、可能是需要與女伴共進下午茶、增進感情的時刻，然後要說些討人歡心的情話－－

「……確實有些無法想像。」見對方笑著啜了口茶，Newt又急忙補充道，「啊、但是我相信只要Mr.Graves有心的話，一定還是可以打動對方的！」  
「呵，謝謝你，Mr.Scamander.」興許是被他不成熟的接話功力逗笑，Graves神態自若地向他道謝，儘管Newt覺得對方是在給他台階下。

真不愧是成熟的大人啊，Newt心想。

「上次你來申請經費贊助的會談，讓我印象很深刻呢，你這次回國也是為了贊助嗎？」

想不到對方也跟自己有一樣的感覺，短短一句問話，他頓時覺得自己這隨隨便便的研究者與眼前這名菁英人士的距離好像拉近了不少。他也開始放鬆緊張的心情應答。

「噢，是的……其實主要是出版的事情，下一次的考察經費也……」

提及自己正在煩惱的專業領域發展狀況，他打開話匣子講述了起來。對方維持輕鬆的姿勢聽著，彷彿相當有興趣，不時地提起瓷杯啜飲的態度鼓勵他繼續說下去。

「明明談話的技巧很好，Mr.Graves剛剛真是太謙虛了！」Newt佩服地心想，正講到這次的研究有什麼重要的發現，旋被一旁傳來的叫喚聲打斷思緒，

「t……Mr.Cute？」  
「呃、什麼？」Newt定睛一看聲音來源，一名艷麗的女士正端著茶飲笑吟吟地望著他，讓他瞬時又手足無措了起來。  
「可愛的英國先生，請問您是Mr.Cute嗎？我這有份Mr.Cute點的紅茶歐蕾搭配可頌套餐。」

這確實就是他點的套餐沒有錯，按照餐廳滿席的程度，剛入座內用的人也只有他，但他不是Mr.Cute啊！

「不、我呃、」  
「嗯？不是您嗎？剛剛Jacob說這份套餐是藍色大衣的Mr.Cute的……」

美女嘟嘴嬌嗔總是讓人難以抗拒，Newt本意並不想使這女士陷入為難，與他同席的男子顯然也與他有相同的想法，在Newt開口道歉、承接這份只有名字出差錯，事實上確實是自己的套餐前，Graves已先出言解除警報。

「噢他就是Mr.Cute，謝謝您，美麗的小姐。」  
「什麼？！」  
「謝謝這位充滿紳士風度的先生；您的套餐~Mr.Cute！」  
「謝謝，誰叫這位男士確實人如其名。」  
「就是啊。」放下茶點後，女士巧笑著旋身離去，蓬鬆的捲髮與裙襬輕飄飄地擺動俏麗的幅度。

任憑眼前兩人一搭一唱、自說自話讓這小小的插曲落幕，待那位女士離去，「Mr.Cute」按捺不住決定發難了。

「Mr.Graves，我好像理解為什麼你的同席者會離席了。」  
「哦，願聞其詳？Mr.Cute.……噢，我是說Mr.Newt.」Graves擺出饒富興趣的姿態，兩指輕靠臉頰道。  
「老闆他們會聽錯應該是我報名字的時候打了噴嚏，無可厚非；但您明明知道我的名字還拿人開玩笑有失風度.……」  
面對對方毫無歉意的態度以及不知是有意無意又口誤，Newt努力壓下一個老大不小的男人還被形容「Cute」的窘迫，板起臉色將以前在家所受的紳士教育守則傾囊授出－－對著剛剛才被他暗讚「成熟」、比他年長的男子。

調戲人的年長男子裝作誠懇的模樣聽取Newt的諄諄教誨，讓他印象深刻的青年好像覺得自己失態、臉紅著用含在嘴巴裡的音量說抱歉，並且向著他笑了一下，兩人話題重新回到最近的研究與投稿贊助上，以及隨口提了幾間不算大但方向相關的出版社，他也許可以幫忙引薦。

如何開啟跟引導談話，當然是有心無心的差別。  
他為兩人又續了一次茶，接下來他要找機會說明，那不是尋他亂開的玩笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 雷貨的話：  
> 紐特Boy被調戲了，我只是想寫Cute跟Newt音好像的梗欸嘿~★
> 
> Newt：哪裡像？(發現櫥窗玻璃獸的瞪大眼睛貌)


End file.
